Without You
by Dreams Of Another Summer
Summary: The tears dry, Without You [Oneshot] Scully deals with Mulder's disappearance. MSR. Songbased.


**A/N: **In regards to the timing of the song with the timing of the show, this is set during season 9. The song featured is 'Without You' from the Broadway show 'RENT'. The format is the lyrics from the song set between letters/e-mails/diary entires written by Scully to Mulder. Shippers enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own neither The X-Files nor RENT. Or do I?

-----

_Without You_

_The ground thaws_

_The rain falls_

_The grass grows_

_Without You_

_The seeds root_

_The flowers bloom _

_The children play_

The snow melts in the street, and the spring rains cleanse the earth. The flowers break through to the sunlit, as the children play among them.

I pass it all by every day, at work, with William, seeing it, but not feeling it. I cannot feel in your absence.

_The stars gleam_

_The poets dream_

_The eagles fly_

_Without You_

_The earth turns_

_The sun burns_

_But I die_

_Without You_

As I rock William to sleep at nights, I watch the stars, and remember my birthday all those years ago, when we stood beneath the stars. It was those quite moments with you that I will always cherish and treasure. I want to stare into your eyes again, and stand with you under the stars again.

_Without You_

_The breeze warms_

_The girl smiles_

_The cloud moves_

_Without You_

_The tides change_

_The boys run_

_The oceans crash_

I go to work, alone, every day. To face another class of students, cracking crude jokes as they mutilate cadavers. To face my colleagues, who smile to my face, ask me how I am, then turn around. I know what they say behind my back, I try to not be worried by them. But if I had you beside me, I could face them a stronger person.

_The crowds roar_

_The days soar_

_The babies cry_

_Without You_

The days are bright and sunny, the nights hot and humid. William won't sleep, the heat is just too much. I spend my nights rocking him, or sitting beside him as he dozes fitfully. His cries quieten as he becomes exhausted. My eyes shut, and I wish I could fall into your embrace.

_The moon glows_

_The river flows_

_But I die_

_Without You_

_The world revives_

_Colours renew_

_But I know blue_

_Only blue_

_Lonely blue_

_Willingly blue_

_Without You_

I push William's stroller along the river in the dying dusk. As I watch the moon rise, that night comes back. _I love you_. Those simple words, said with such raw emotion that you had me stunned, lost- in your eyes, your heart, your _soul._

_Without You_

_The hand gropes_

_The ear hears_

_The pulse beats_

In the dark of night, lost in dreams, I reach out for you, but grasp only empty sheets beside me. Sitting alone I hear your voice whisper my name, but turn only to find my own shadow. Lying on the sofa I feel your heart beat as if you are next to me, when there is only air.

_Without You_

_The eyes gaze_

_The legs walk_

_The lungs breathe_

I stare down stare down at a corpse before me, but not seeing it- seeing _you_. I walk to my office robotically, finding no inspiration to keep going. I eat, sleep, work…everything seems so pointless, so useless, without you beside me. You give me meaning, make life complete.

_The heart churns_

_The heart yearns_

_The tears dry_

_Without You_

_What would Mulder do? What would Mulder think?_ After so long of hearing your theories, ideas, I am not sick of them. In fact, I would do anything to hear them again. To roll my eyes and try to prove you wrong with science. At least, I thought I would have done anything, but having had the chance to see you again, for your son to see you again, I let it go. I passed it up. I would rather have my heart ache longer, than have you here with me again, but in constant fear for your life.

My tears fall less often, but that doesn't mean I have given up on you- it means I am preparing myself for a day in the future, a day I hope never comes. The day I learn you are never coming back to me. But what ever happens, I will always love you.

_Life goes on_

_But I'm gone_

'_Cause I die_

_Without You…_

**Fin. Please Review.**


End file.
